Over the past ten years there has been a dramatic worldwide expansion in the use of wireless communication devices, such as cell phones and laptop computers, for example. However, users of such devices must be located in areas receptive of Radio Frequencies (RF) signals, whereby such users can have wireless bidirectional communication with other users. For example, cell phone signal carriers, such as Verizon, Sprint, and others, employ cell phone antenna towers for permitting their subscribers to use their cell phones, and other wireless electronic communication devices, for communicating with other users. The mode of communication can be voice transmission or data transfer, via the Internet, and/or via the aforesaid carriers, for example.
An ongoing problem for users of cell phones, laptop computers, for example, is that such devices cannot be used in areas that are isolated from RF signals. These RF dead areas include subterranean enclosed areas such as subway tunnels, mines, parking lots, underwater tunnels, mountain passage tunnels, and so forth, for example. Although some progress has been made in developing systems for permitting the reception and transmission of RF signals in such enclosed areas, there is a long felt need in the art for systems that are reliable, cost effective, permit communication relative to a large number of personal communication services, advanced wireless services, and other services such as Data Services. All of these service providers require the use of radio signals at different frequencies or bands or subbands, further complicating the design of such communication systems.